


Cuento de hadas salido mal

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mocking, Silly, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Vale, Piman-kun...” Nakajima le dijo, sonriendo y levantando la cabeza para besarle la mandíbula. “¿Qué tengo que hacer para obtener tu servicio? Lo sabes que me gusta particularmente la idea de despertarme y encontrarte allí. Y tampoco me molestaría el aire de ensueño.”





	Cuento de hadas salido mal

**Cuento de hadas salido mal**

“Te lo digo, Nakajima. Risa prohibida.”

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Hikaru dijo el momento en que entraron en su piso.

Yuto habría fingido indignación – estaba apropiada, de verdad – si su novio no hubiera ya entendido sus intenciones.

“¿Por qué debería reír, Hikka?” preguntó, eligiendo la inocencia como estrategia; no se sorprendió, todavía, cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a funcionar.

“Por favor, ni siquiera intentes. Estás muriendo de risa desde el momento en que me bajé de la camioneta en cosplay de maldito pimiento.” dijo, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta a la entrada y superando el menor, dirigido hacia el salón.

Yuto lo encontró un momento después descansado en el sofá, el ceño tan fruncido que iba seguramente a ser permanente.

“Bueno...” cogió los hombros, sentándose en el minúsculo espacio que su novio le había dejado. “Bien, vale. Pero no me lo esperaba, no creía que te habrían seriamente hecho vestir de esa manera.” rio bajo, incapaz de pararse. “Pero no pretendía de burlarme de ti, ¡lo juro!” le dijo, inclinándose hacia él. Hikaru lo empujó, todavía, conociéndolo demasiado bien para tragarse el cuento.

“Como he dicho, Yutti. Ni siquiera intentes.” lo reprochó.

“Pero seriamente, Hikka. No importa cuánto ridículo parecías en esa vestimenta... pensó que has sido genial con ese niño. En algún momento durante el metraje casi he olvidado que tu cara estaba pintada de verde.” hizo una sonrisita.

“Bien, soy un profesionista. He hecho lo que debía.” dijo Hikaru, sin tratar de parecer decoroso. Sabía que era una causa perdida.

Yuto trató de acercarse otra vez, y esta vez Hikaru le hizo espacio, envolviendo con sus brazos alrededor los hombros del menor.

“Vale, Piman-kun...” Nakajima le dijo, sonriendo y levantando la cabeza para besarle la mandíbula. “¿Qué tengo que hacer para obtener tu servicio? Lo sabes que me gusta particularmente la idea de despertarme y encontrarte allí. Y tampoco me molestaría el aire de ensueño.”

Hikaru cabeceó, exasperado.

“Depende. ¿Tú también tienes miedo de los pimientos?” preguntó, decidiendo de consentirlo por un momento. Habría tenido que saber que no era una buena idea.

“No mucho.” Yuto se reacomodó en el asiento, mirando en sus ojos, tan serio como podía. “Pero, de verdad, tengo miedo de mi novio nudo en mi cama. ¿Piensas que sea posible despertarse con eso?” preguntó, el aire supuestamente inocente de vuelta en su cara.

Hikaru suspiró dramáticamente, sacudiendo su frente.

“Tendrías que ser curado ya, con todas las veces en que eso ha pasado.” sonrió. “Y entonces, nunca pensaba que te asustase mucho. Todo lo contrario.”

“Oh, sí.” Yuto dijo, acercándose al mayor, acurrucándose entre sus brazos. “Estoy realmente, realmente asustado.” confirmó, y si no hubiera sido por la sensualidad en su voz, Hikaru lo habría encontrado gracioso.

“Veré lo que puedo hacer.” le dijo, su mano ya viajando bajo la columna del menor. “¿Te molesta si dejo mi equipo a casa?” siguió bromando, y Yuto puso caras.

“Claro. Soy un niño grande, pienso que tú vas a ser suficiente.”

Hikaru rio, moviéndose para que el menor fuera encima a él.

“Puedo trabajar con eso.” le dijo, sonriendo y besando rápido sus labios. “Ahora.” dijo, la sonrisita de vuelta en su cara. “¿Piensas que desnudarme tú mismo podría ser demasiado escalofriante?”

“No importa.” Yuto se sentó a horcajadas, enlazando sus dedos en la bastilla de su camiseta. “Tengo un hada lista para ayudarme.”

Había demasiado mal con toda esa situación, pero Hikaru no iba a lamentarse.

En tanto que el hada iba a ser recompensada, esa noche.


End file.
